my_hero_academia_fanmade_class_1lfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaida Matsui bio
Name: Kaida Matsui Namesake: Her first name means "little dragon". I just thought Matsui sounded cute. Age: 15 Hero Name: Silver Star Hero Namesake: I wanted to give her a hero name that rolled off the tongue nicely, while also having it sound nice. Her fire is white-hot, like a star. Quirk: Dragon. She can do anything a dragon can do. She's a bit stronger than the average person, she has a tail, dragon wings, and horns. She can breath fire too. She also has purple, scaly skin. She gets cold easily and breathing fire dries out her throat. She can't breath fire if her throat is too dry. She also can't infinitely breath fire. She can carry only one person at a time, and even then, it puts a strain on her wings. Her scales also give her a bit of fire resistance. Personality: Kaida loves flying. While in the air, she becomes a bit of a daredevil. She'd do absolutely anything for her friends, since she didn't have very many while growing up. Kaida has a habit of fidgeting with her tail when she's nervous or bored. She also has a habit of getting clingy. She loves to fight due to her violent nature. Her greatest fear is losing a loved one and being abandoned. She also hates dolls. She generally doesn't like people who dislike reptiles for fairly obvious reasons. Another thing she hates is when someone teases her about her appearance. Flaws: Dramatic, insecure, clingy scatterbrained, forgetful, violent. She can also be very anxious when in new settings AKA on the first day of school. Strengths: Cheerful, courteous, enthusiastic, dedicated, optimistic, sympathetic. Kaida likes to use her fire breath for cooking too. She's very talented at flying. Backstory: Kaida lives with her mother and father. Her life has been pretty good. The toughest time in her life was kindergarten. Most kids were scared of her due to her appearance. That was when she met Rei. Rei decided that she'd be Kaida's friend after hearing that she didn't have any. That day, they also made a promise to each other to become a duo of pro heroes, since both wanted to be heroes. Kaida’s quirk is classified as a mutation quirk, but her fire breathing didn’t manifest until much later. She was only 4 when it first appeared. She had a bad cold, and when she sneezed, fire flew out of her mouth, catching the couch on fire. Luckily no one was injured. Casual outfit: Kaida usually wears sweaters due to her getting cold easily. She wears jeans and either boots or tennis shoes with her sweaters. Outfit Inspiration: I really came up with it on the spot when I was thinking about things she'd wear. Hero Costume: Hero Costume Inspiration/ Sake: Her hero costume is there to look cool and keep her throat from getting dry. That's why there's two water bottles on her belt. She uses the claws on her gloves for offense. Why does she want to be a hero: Kaida always felt sympathy for those in disasters or who had been attacked by villains. That on top of her mother constantly telling her that her quirk was perfect for hero work, she soon developed her dream of becoming a pro. Her view on All Might: She looks up to All Might as the number one hero! She might not look up to him as much as Izuku, but she still loves seeing him as her teacher. She recognizes him as a pro and the best hero in the world and give him the respect he deserves. She does feel somewhat awkward talking to him though. Was she accepted via suggestion?: No, she was not. Misc: Kaida has dark purple skin that is dry like lizard skin as a side effect of her quirk. She has white hair that she inherited from her mother with red streaks that she had dyed in. She wears her hair in braid that she keeps draped over her shoulder so it doesn’t get messed up by her wings. Her eyes are ruby colored. Her tail has small, white spikes that lead to the end of her tail, which is shaped like an arrow head. Her wings are purple like the rest of her body, but the membranes of her wings are white. Her horns are silver and curved. She wears the same uniform as all the other girls at U.A., but with some alterations for her wings and tail. Two fangs stick out of her upper lip. Her hobbies include:Flying, coming up with new flying techniques, watching T.V., cooking, martial arts. Stats: Power 5/5 Speed 2/5 Technique 2/5 Intelligence 3/5 Cooperativeness 4/5 By, Phantom-Umbreon